


You'll Give Him Daymares!

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Donnie seems to have been very protective of Mikey the past few episodes, He just seems to be the most concerned for Mikey's safety, Headcanon that the turtles mainly sleep in the daytime, Humor, Inspired by Legend of the Guardians, Leo being a jerk, Not saying that the others aren't, Per the norm, Scary Stories, The brothers say daymares instead of nightmares, i dunno, or is that just me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey enjoyed it when his big brothers told him stories before he fell asleep. Some mornings had better stories than others, but they were typically interesting in some way or another.However, Mikey had always secretly hated it when it was Leo's turn to tell stories...Mainly because Leo was always trying to find some way to scare Mikey out of his wits.





	You'll Give Him Daymares!

Every day, Leo, Raph and Donnie would take turns tucking Mikey in every morning; telling him a story- whatever kind he wished -and staying in his room until he fell asleep. Unsurprisingly, Donnie was Mikey's favorite storyteller; telling stories of adventure and futuristic devices. Donnie always managed to come up with something exciting right off the bat, making sure Mikey was fully entertained before placing a brief, secretive kiss to Mikey's forehead, and awaiting Mikey's slumber. Raph was Mikey's second favorite. Not necessarily as much of an exciting storyteller as Donnie, but Raph had still managed to come through with interesting stories at times.

And, lastly, there was Leo. Mikey's LEAST favorite.

Leo always found some way to scare Mikey out of his wits, leaving Mikey shaking and refusing to sleep until Donnie or Raph showed up. This annoyed the two eldest brothers with a passion, but neither did anything to stop it. This was a tradition, after all. And none of the brothers were ever too keen on breaking tradition. Besides, if Leo stopped telling stories, Donnie or Raph would have to work overtime; and neither wanted that. No matter how much they loved Mikey.

So, when the morning came for Leo to take his turn, Mikey pouted, hiding under his covers and whimpering.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby! My stories aren't even that scary!" Leo chuckled, pulling Mikey's covers down and smirking. "Look, I promise that I won't tell any type of scary story." Leo announced, placing one hand on his plastron, and the other in the air.

"Really?" Mikey asked. Leo nodded, placing an arm around Mikey and the other outwards, signaling that the story was about to begin.

"Alright; In a time before humans existed, when giant lizards ruled the land and the seas, and Yokai lived freely, when the only thing to fight for was survival, and war wasn't a constant, there lived a young Yokai named Shōnen." Leo started.

"Their name was Juvenile?" Mikey asked.

"Hush. I'm telling the story." Leo scolded before continuing. "Now, Shōnen was an incredibly creative young Yokai, and he had a knack for coming up with the craziest of ideas. This was known about him by all Yokai, which led the others to believe he was simply nothing more but an overly-imaginative child. One day, Shōnen was wandering the land, when he came across something strange; a prophecy of some sort, and he studied it for quite some time. When he finally realized what he was reading, Shōnen was wracked with fear, and he ran back to his village to tell the other Yokai, but no one believed him, not even the wise elders. Shōnen became quite distraught, yet he continued to try and explain the prophecy to anyone who would listen. After two heartbreaking years, Shōnen gave up, deciding to let the prophecy fulfill itself over time. A few days later, Shōnen was visited by a league of unknown Yokai, who kidnapped him, and tied him to a tree in the middle of the deserted woods. When he asked what was happening, Shōnen was answered with a low growl, making him look forward to see a pair of glowing, green, hungry eyes. Shōnen gasped, trying to escape, but to no avail, and the eyes began to grow closer, revealing a larger, much fiercer Yokai which resembled a jaguar. The Yokai hissed, forked tongue slipping through its lips as it raised its paw, and-"

"Stop it, Leo! You're going to give him Daymares!" Donnie suddenly shouted.

"But Donnie! He was just getting to the good part!" Mikey whined, pouting as Donnie lifted him out of his bed.

"I know. And I've heard dad tell Leo this story thousands of times. It's incredibly gory, and it's DEFINITELY not a story for someone like you." Donnie scoffed, setting Mikey down on the floor and sending a scolding look at Leo, who rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

"It's not GORY. The only bad thing about it is when Shōnen gets torn apart, shred by miserable shred, SCREAMING, AS THE YOKAI TEARS OUT HIS-"

"NOOOOO! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED!" Mikey whined, squeezing Donnie close. Donnie groaned, wrapping a protective arm around Mikey. Leo was never gonna stop doing this to Mikey, so why even bother?

"Ugh. You're such a baby. I was braver than you when I was three." Leo insulted. Mikey whined softly, eyes beginning to water.

Oh yeah. That's why.

"Leo, stand down, or get out. It's past Mikey's bedtime, and he's going to be sluggish and whiny if he doesn't get enough sleep." Donnie sighed.

"Isn't he already one of those two things all of the time?" Leo joked, his smile fading as soon as a soft, broken sob broke out of Mikey's mouth.

"Whoa, hey. It was a joke, Mikey. I'm just kidding. You know I love you. I don't want you to cry." Leo cooed, hopping off of Mikey's bed and placing a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey sniffled, looking to Leo and frowning.

"I don't like that joke..." Mikey muttered.

"No?" Leo asked, sighing as Mikey shook his head.

"Alright, fine. I won't joke like that anymore. I promise that I'll tell better stories so you can sleep, yeah?" Leo offered, smiling once more as Mikey nodded, pulling Leo into a hug.

"Well, since you've made up, it's time for Mikey to go to bed." Donnie announced, smirking at the playful "Aww!" that came out of Mikey's mouth.

"Don't you "aww" me. You know when your bedtime is. Come on. Into the bed we go." Donnie chuckled, picking Mikey up and gently dropping Mikey into bed.

"Okay Donnie. Goodnight Leo!" Mikey chimed, waving goodbye to Leo, who waved back and walked off. When they were sure he was gone, Donnie and Mikey looked to each other, smirking mischievously.

"I can't believe that worked! No more scary stories!" Mikey cheered, laughing and hugging Donnie as the elder hopped into bed with him for the time being.

"And no more lecturing Leo about said stories!" Donnie added, smile ever growing as Mikey sighed happily, nuzzling against Donnie's plastron.

"I never thought the day would come." Mikey whispered. Donnie pat Mikey's head gently, bumping his snout against Mikey's before chuckling.

"Since you did so well, I'm going to come up with the best story I've ever told." Donnie promised. Mikey silently cheered, fist bumping Donnie before getting comfortable and starting to drift off.

And, since he had nothing too important to do, Donnie began to drift off as well, leaving both brothers to end up snoring peacefully in the same bed.  



End file.
